


Day Twelve: Lame Deer to Spokane

by pianoforeplay



Series: Pavement Tune [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-24
Updated: 2011-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 22:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pianoforeplay/pseuds/pianoforeplay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the 'stars' prompt and initially posted <a href="http://pianoforeplay.livejournal.com/25910.html">here</a> on 9/23/09.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Day Twelve: Lame Deer to Spokane

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'stars' prompt and initially posted [here](http://pianoforeplay.livejournal.com/25910.html) on 9/23/09.

"Ursa Major," Jared murmurs, voice low, nearly lost in the pure breadth of nothingness around them. He has one arm raised, finger pointed upward, painting invisible lines across the sky. "Ursa Minor," he continues, arm dipping a little and then lifting again. "Cassiopeia."

"Mmm," Jensen says, head tilting inward, trying to see what Jared sees and failing pretty spectacularly.

"And Draco's..." Jared's voice trails off, fingers spreading, hovering in moon shadow. "Somewhere around here. I think," he finally says, indicating somewhere vaguely lower. Presumably anyway; Jensen’s perspective is still off.

It's eerily silent around them, nothing but the brush of wind through the sparse trees and the occasional car passing along the highway, far enough away to be little more than a whisper. Occasionally, they hear an animal, a scuttle of feet across dirt or a distant howl. Enough to make the hair at the back of Jensen's neck stand up and a thrill trip down his spine. There's a certain vulnerability in what they're doing, stretched out on the hood of Jared's car, propped up on the windshield, no real barrier between them and the night sky and the wide expanse of open land.

Jensen swallows and tilts his head, barely making out Jared's profile in the darkness. "Could just be makin' this shit up," he says and Jared’s head turns slightly, enough that Jensen can just make out the whites of his eyes.

"Could be," he agrees and then turns his face up to the sky again. He lifts his hand, two long fingers tracing across Jensen's vision -- _down up down up_ \-- and he whispers, "Breastus Maximus."

Jensen's lips twitch as he holds back a laugh.

Beside him, Jared tilts his head and leans in, their shoulders bumping. He smells like cheap beer and stale cigarettes, the last vestiges of the casino and Jensen breathes it in, feels the tickle of Jared's hair against his cheek as Jared draws another few lines.

"Vaginus Pussiopeia," he says and, this time, Jensen can't help an amused snort.

"Classy."

"Hey, I'm just relaying information here. This is _science_ , Jensen. Try and keep up."

Jensen chuckles and bends his leg, foot against the hood. His arm still touches Jared's, warmth seeping through their two sweatshirts and he tries to keep himself from leaning into it. "So where's Giganticus Penii?" he asks and Jared immediately lifts his arm again, pointing straight up.

"There," he says, his weight leaning gently into Jensen's side. "And right below it is Testiculus. See it? It’s often confused with Breastus Maximus."

Jensen can't stop his laugh then, rough and too loud in the still air. When he glances over, Jared's watching him, his smile reflecting moonlight.

"Never knew you were so into astronomy, Jay," he says, still trying to make out Jared's features, staring at the curl of hair just over Jared’s ear, the bump of his cheek where his smile curves.

"Yeah, well," Jared says, drawing out a pause as he inhales. Jensen watches the rise of his shoulders, feels the press against his arm and resists the urge to lean into it. "Guess there's a lot you don't know about me."

"Right. You're a true enigma."

"Damn straight," Jared says, punctuating the remark with a loud fart that vibrates the metal beneath them, makes Jensen's entire body curl in uncontained laughter as he rolls off. His shoes scrape in the dirt when he lands and he stumbles away, trying to escape the noxious fumes before they can get to him.

"Fuck, dude, you're fuckin' _foul_!" he yells from a good ten feet away, still doubled over, laughter lost to the faint breeze.

The commotion is enough to wake the dogs, Harley giving a sleepy growl that quickly turns into dual, panicked barks a second later. And then Jared's sitting up, profile dark against the moonlight as he turns to peek through the windshield, knocking and waving at Harley and Sadie, reassuring them as best he can through his laughter. Somewhat amazingly, it actually works.

"We're stopping at the next Wal-Mart we pass," Jensen says once he's managed to catch his breath. He walks back to the car cautiously, prepared to sprint away should Jared drop another bomb, but Jared only grins at him.

"Febreeze ain't got nothin' on me, man. You know that."

"Yeah, well, it's either that or we get you a damn plug. Your choice."

There's a pause then before Jared lets out another laugh, the car groaning slightly as he rolls off the hood. "Don't think we'll find that at Wal-Mart," he says.

Jensen shrugs, undeterred. "Bet they got Play-doh. That'll work."

"You are a sick, sick man, Jensen Ackles."

Rolling his eyes, Jensen opens the side door and climbs in, grumbling, "Says the guy who could run an entire nuclear power plant with his _ass_."

Inside the car smells like leather and wet dog and Jensen squints against the bright overhead light as Jared climbs into the driver's seat. Luckily, the stench manages to stay outside and Jared settles back, slides the key into the ignition.

"How far we got 'til Billings?" he asks as the engine rumbles to life.

"'Bout an hour or so last I looked."

"Kay. Should be able to manage that." He glances briefly over at Jensen, his smile clear in the glow of the dashboard. "If I promise not to hotbox you, will you keep me awake 'til we get there?"

Jensen snorts a reply and reaches for his seatbelt. "Shut up and drive."

 **end.**


End file.
